To visit her grandmother, Ashley takes a scooter 9.11 kilometers and a bike 3.79 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 41.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Ashley's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Ashley travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on bike = total distance. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ashley travels 12.9 kilometers in total.